


Neighborhood Spider-Man

by Heaven_Obrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullies, Gay, Kira Yukimura - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker- Stiles, Peter hale - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man Stiles, highschool, scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_Obrien/pseuds/Heaven_Obrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a school trip Stiles gets bitten by a radioactive spider. Suddenly there's this freak show jumping around, swinging from what appears to be webs in Beacon City. He's saving civilians and leaving criminals for cops like presents. Some criminals he leaves with post it notes that say 'From your neighborhood Spider-Man'. </p><p>Stiles may be Spidey (Maybe? Shh) but he's not the only one that wears a masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a dust bunny of an idea but because I'm currently in the library waiting for my next class to start, I might as well write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a little more. Still needs to be edited.

They're neighbors. They've been that since they were 10. Best of friends who do almost everything together. One day, at the age of 12, they kiss. Jackson doesn't remember why or what lead up to it. All he does remember is that his first kiss was with his _male_ best friend.. When he thinks back on this day he guesses they both wanted to get over the 'kissing thing' together. And maybe it didn't matter back then that they were two boys and that their kiss would be seen by some as being wrong or weird. There was no one else that either trusted enough to share that experience with. It was suppose to be a one time thing but they ended up doing it every time they hung out.

Things start to change a little after they begin high school. At first Stiles tells himself it's only in his head but the distance becomes something he can feel. Soon what he hoped he was wrong about becomes real. Jackson spends less and less time with him, making excuses or canceling plans to hang out. When they actually do, it feels awkward as if they no longer have anything to talk about and out of fear Stiles tries harder to build a bridge to reach his best friend again but it shouldn't be this hard. It was never this hard.

Jackson finds himself part of the kids that everyone admires and wants to hang out with while Stiles on the other hand..does not. It was okay though. They've been best friends for what felt like years, Jackson wasn't gonna just abandon him. Stiles fiercely holds on to that hope cause it was only a matter of time before Jackson would end up missing him again.

Suddenly Stiles' mother gets really sick. Sicker than she ever been and is currently in the hospital. Stiles really needs someone to talk to, someone to just sit with him in comfort and promise him things that no one could ever control. He needs his best friend.

Stiles hates thinking that his mother isn't going to make it but those thoughts are all that fill his troubled mind. He needs reassurance that things indeed will be okay.

..But things don't turn out that way.

His mother dies. His father starts drinking and he wants to follow his mother's path just to stop this feeling. He wants his mother to hold him, caressing his hair. All he feels is anger and pain. Family members come over to help but he becomes a shell of himself. The world has never felt so cold.

Jackson comes by then, almost as much as he used to because he realizes a change in Stiles that scares him. How Stiles doesn't speak, eat, just stares off into nothingness and cry. He's afraid of this change and what it can result in. It is the main reason he comes back to their friendship because he cannot let Stiles be alone.

It is wrong and he dislikes himself for it but Jackson is selfish. His spending time with Stiles is not just because he cares but also because of his own need to be with someone real. His world has been pulled out from under him at finding out he's adopted. His so called parents are not really his. He has no idea why his real parents gave him up and he hates them for it. Who is he? He doesn't know.. The one person he feels know the real him is the boy beside him that lays his head on his shoulder. Stiles reminds Jackson that even if he doesn't know who he is, Stiles knows. That Jackson is his best friend and in their own ways they both comfort each other.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

H.S- Junior Year

The quote "Life is not about finding yourself but creating yourself" keeps repeating in his head. It's a reminder that he can change and become the person he chooses but the person he has been lately feels permanent. As if he's stayed this person for so long that he cannot transform into another because it is all he knows. 

He feels imprisoned knowing well that he's his own captor. 

It was change that got him here. The process of creating the persona he wanted people to believe he was. Rich, athletic, smart, popular. All the positives. All that made people believe he had it all. That he was someone to want to be. Someone to envy.

When the truth is he does not live in a home but a house. And he still doesn't really know who he is.

Behind all the bullshit that is 'Jackson Whittemore' he has no idea how to tell the difference between the character he's created and the guy that wants to scream from the lack of 'belonging'.

There's no real sense of love around him. His parents are always working, traveling for business or what not. When they're all together it's like being with strangers. _Strangers_. That's basically how everyone around him feels to be despite the people he calls friends, in reality, they were anything but.

He feels more alone than he's ever remembered being. Only time that comes close to this was when he found out about his adoption.

He's no longer friends with Stilinski. That's how it was now. It was a sacrifice that he will never admit regretting. The choice of belonging to the world or to the only soul that knew him better than he knows himself. He knew from the beginning he made the wrong choice.

Jackson's part of the in crowd meaning he has no reason to hang out with a loser...Even if deep down he misses his best friend.

Stiles doesn't seem to care though. If he does, he's brilliant at not showing he gave a fuck. At least not to Jackson.

Stilinski replaced him with some dork with asthma named Scott. It hurt- not that Jackson would ever admit it. He knows he's the reason they're like this. He's the one that broke away from their 'friendship'. He 'replaced' Stilinski first. Proving that he was no longer the Jackson Stiles shared his first kiss with by bullying him for show..Stilinski never being one to make it easy. Having a silver tongue, sharp wit and if he was going down, made damn sure to bring whatever asshole down with him.

Jackson finds himself thinking about their ruined friendship. He's old enough now that he analyzes what the kisses meant. Adding to the crap that is his life, Jackson has to add 'questioning sexuality' to the list because those kisses meant something. The way he feels about Stiles and a few other guys, mean something. But he's not gay. He still likes girls. So he guesses that would mean he's bisexual.

Jackson doesn't know why that is unsettling- Scratch that he knows why.

It's because of the people he surrounds himself with. The jocks that make homophobic comments and jokes. It's because of the girls that practically throw themselves at him who will treat him differently as if it is not possible to be attracted to both sexes. It's because he never considered it a possibility when he was 'creating' this fake side of him and that frightens him because what if a time comes when he no longer likes girls at all? Can that happen? He feels like it's a ridiculous thought but it's still a fear. How will the people around him react? He can see it already. They would abandon him completely. Sure they're not good friends like Stiles was. They're not even friends but they're still company. Company that lowers the voices in his head. Company that he can pretend with. He needs that.

He figures he is Gatsby. A man that 'creates' himself and is surrounded by people wh only want something from him. People that don't even know who he is aside from his name. And eventually he'll die alone and no one will care...Perhaps Stiles is Nick.. If he even still cares after all this shit that is the new Jackson Whittemore...Maybe depression is next on the list.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is inspired by the screenplay of 2002's Spider-Man movie*  
> It amazes me how in the movie Peter (Tobey) doesn't tell anyone he got bitten by the missing spider. He doesn't fear what the bite might bring. What if it was poisonous? Nope, it's no big deal..But then if he did say something people would know later on that he was Spider-Man.
> 
> Like Frank Ocean's new album and The Incredibles 2 movie, I be taking mad long. Been having serious writers block, so I'm sorry.
> 
> Will fix errors at some point. Anyway, thanks for reading.

"There are more than 32,000 known species of spiders in the world." The tour guide, Professor Grace, announces, leading the students of Beacon High around the lab of Columbia University's Genetic Research Institute. Most of the students are fascinated by the advanced technology being displayed and seeing all the different kind of spiders. Some students are curious even somewhat interested in learning about the study of these arachnids, watching the the researchers and scientists work as if the students are not there...Then there are those that couldn't give a damn about this trip.

The tour guide continues spilling information, stopping occasionally at one tank onto another. Letting the students observe while describing each spiders unique ability.

"The genus Salticus can leap up to forty times it's body length... Researchers believe the Misumena possess some kind of precognition that allows them to have early awareness of danger. Can call it a 'spider sense'.."

Stiles then remembers that he's on photographer duty thanks to Jared, who just had to get sick earlier that week. Stiles' hands go for the camera that dangles around his neck.

"Excuse me?" He says, drawing the tour guide's attention. His classmates turn to look at him, waiting on him to ask some geeky question, believing this is a dream come true for him.. In reality he's not much of a geek or nerd or whatever. "Is it all right if I can take some pictures for my school's paper?" He asks. Grace gives him a warm smile, tells him that he may then takes a moment to ask the rest of the students if they had any questions to ask.

While answering questions on what tests are done, the purpose behind the researches and what the institute has in mind for the future. Stiles walks around snapping pictures of the different spider tanks. Upon focusing the lens on the Misumena someone bumbs his shoulder causing him to stumble and his picture to be blurry. Stiles turns to glare at the person. He's not surprised at the face, he suspected it was one of them.

The person smirks at him, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Is there something going here?" Mr. Harris asks, looking between Stiles and Jackson.

"No, sir." Jackson replies while Stiles continues to glare, pulling the straps of his camera.

A fellow classmate, Kira, comes by Stiles' side and puts a hand in the crook of his arm having seen what had happened. Kira flashes Mr. Harris a smile before dragging Stiles away to another tank,"Did you take a picture of these yet?" Kira's friendly, a little awkward and usually quiet. Not to mention that Scott was crushing on her hard. She watches one of the spiders crawl on a branch inside a tank. "C'mon, I'll even pose for you." She offers, wanting to lift his spirit. The effort wins a small smile on Stiles' face. He takes a couple of steps back, until he has a good portion of her body alongside the tank. Holding the camera towards her, she gets creative in the poses causing him to chuckle and take more than needed.

The trip is almost over, too busy goofing around, Stiles fails to realize a spider that somehow escaped without anyone knowing, climbing down from its web closer and closer to his hand. Mr. Harris calls out to Stiles and Kira as the rest of the students exit the lab. Kira starts to walks to join them knowing Stiles will be right behind her.

The moment the spider lands on him, light as a feather, it bites the skin near Stiles' thumb and index. "Ah!" The sound comes out his mouth no louder than a whispered shout that gets drowned by the little conversations and humming of machines. The swift transition of the placement of his hand causes the spider to fall to the ground on its back hard but it scurries away under an equipment.

"Where's Stilinski?" Mr. Harris asks to no one in particular when he realizes that the count is missing a student. Shifting his eyes to the last student Stilinski was with, Kira. 

"He's coming.. He takes photography very seriously." Kira explains, making the second part up. 

Closing his eyes for a second to stop his eye roll, Mr. Harris politely asks Grace if she could watch his students while he goes back inside the lab to get Stiles. 

Examining the tiny red marks, Stiles rubs at them. They only slightly sting but it's pushed from his thoughts as he hears his name being called. 

He leaves the institute not thinking much of the bite.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the Lab a little after the students have left someone announces "One of the spiders are missing!" catching the attention of everyone. Eyes widen, "Are you sure?" "Yes!" The lab coats begin to search the room, inspecting tanks carefully, the walls, the floor, moving different machines around. "We've found it!" Two scientists who moved an equipment calls out to Professor Grace. However, something's wrong. Upon placing the spider on the palm of a glove covered hand, the spider is still. The moment of relief is cut short, to everyone's surprise the spider does not move at all, appearing to be dead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

HALECORP INDUSTRIES 

"General Mitchell and the others are already here doing inspection." Dr. Fischer informs as soon as he's in Peter's office. 

Shocked, Peter stands, rushing his way to the elevators for the lab. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"I don't think they wanted you to know beforehand, sir." 

Peter growls, warns Dr. Fisher to not speak of the negative results of their latest experiment.

They reach the lab and Peter puts on a smile upon reaching the Pentagon delegation, the suit and ties. He has an ease that doesn't seem bothered with the unexpected drop in.

"General Mitchell, Mr. Argent, Mr. Morgan always a pleasure to have the board visit." Peter greets, shaking their hands. 

Mr. Argent and Mr. Morgan never hid their dislike for him or his new inventions. 

"I want a report on Human Performance Enhancers." General Mitchell said, done with pleasantries and ready for business. 

Peter tells them, hands the General the copy he made for their planned arrival which was two weeks away. General Mitchell reads it over while still listening to Peter speak highly of the experiment.

Peter finishes by telling them the high percentage that showed success as the report gets passed to Mr. Argent. 

"Any side effects?" The General asks, his gaze falling on Dr. Fischer who hasn't spoken much. "Doctor, any side effects?" Directing the question to him this time and watching him closely. The others look at him too, waiting for a response. 

Peter's eyes, only momentarily, widens before he schools his open and friendly expression once more, mentally cursing these people and hoping Dr. Fischer does not sell him out. 

"There was one trail-" Dr. Fischer is cut off by Peter who tries to explain but General Mitchell could care less, he wants to know what we're the side effects of the failed tests and Peter has no choice but to let Dr. Fischer answer truthfully. 

"The rats became violent. Overly aggressive and later on insane." 

"What would you recommend to be done?"

Dr. Fischer's eyes jump nervously from General Mitchell to Peter then back to the General. "Taking the line back to formula is our best option, sir."

Peter is so livid he could kill Fischer. 

The General then reminds Peter of the contract-to come up with a way to have super-soilders-he signed five years ago and still hasn't delivered. 

Mr. Argent informs him that the board is interested in a another company and that if Peter does not have a successful line in the two weeks they come back the board will have to go with the other company. Meaning Halecorp will be dropped and their funding pulled. 

Peter cannot have that. No way is he letting that happen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

After school with Beacon Hill's newspaper committee, that only started one year and a half ago. The members bounce off ideas and opinions on what new stories to cover, what will interest their peers, what their peers need to be informed on, such as registering to vote, how certain outlines will look like, and so on. During this, Stiles' forehead is covered in a sheen of sweat, his hands are clammy and his breathing is a little labored.

"Stiles? Are you alright?" Someone asks, sounding concerned. 

Just as Stiles is going to reply that he's fine, the feeling becomes worse. Each hour that passed only made things more unbearable. It was strange how sudden it came. At first he thought maybe he was tired, then it was the thought of a fever or cold. 

"What's happening with our photographers?" Another voice jokes. "First Jared now Stiles. Anthony, better drink up vitamin C man, we need you." 

Words are exchanged but they sound far away or as if he's underneath water. 

"Stiles, go home." The previous voice says. "Gimme your cam. I'll develop the pics and give the camera to you or Scott tomorrow." 

Stiles doesn't even feel like fighting against the decision, he feels like shit so he agrees and goes home. And he was right, the feeling just gets worse. His eyelids, now that he's home, feels heavy and keeping his eyes open actually hurt. 

He's alone. His father's out working. They talked earlier in the day when Stiles didn't feel like this, like his body of seventeen years now decides to betray him. 

Not being able to walk up the stairs, he settles for the couch and lays down. Only a few minutes pass before his body folds in fetal position due to a shock through his nervous system. It's the most physical pain he's ever experienced. He finds himself clenching his teeth wanting to scream. His body shakes until everything goes black. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'll edit mistakes at some point. And thanks for reading.

**6:25**

Stiles wakes up and it's the first time in a while that he's gotten up this early for school.

He looks around the living-room remembering how unwell he felt yesterday, so bad that he passed out on the couch. It's strange how rested, energized and..actually great he feels as if the unbearable pain never happened. 

 _Strange_. 

He hears the shower run meaning that his father was up too. Stiles gets up and stretches, deciding that he'll make them breakfast this morning.

By the time Stiles is done his dad comes down the stairs surprised that Stiles woke up early but pleased at smell of breakfast. They haven't had time recently to cook and eat with one another. Usually John will make a quick stop at a cafe or somewhere while on his way to work.

Stiles and his father talk about what happened last night while John eats.

Apparently Stiles was shivering and whimpering controllably in his sleep when his dad came home.

"I was probably coming down with a fever but I feel much better now." Stiles announces.

John finishes, gets up and hugs Stiles 'goodbye'.

Stiles watches him go before heading upstairs to do his morning routine. Upon doing so, he takes note of a difference and looks down to find out he has abs. Matter of fact, now that he also looks over his arms he realizss he has biceps too. _What the hell._.

He's not muscular but he's definitely fit which he was certainly not the case yesterday.

 --------------

"Stiles!" A familiar voice called out the halls.

"Vanessa, hey." Vanessa a writer and editor for their paper. Stiles greets her when she reaches him. 

"What are you doing here?" She gives him a weary smile then searches his face to see if he was indeed well enough to be in school. "From the way you looked yesterday I thought we wouldn't see you for the rest of the week." 

Stiles shrugs, "I guess a goodnights rest was all that was needed to combat whatever I was coming down with."

She smiles opening her messenger bag, pulling out his camera and handing it to him. "Ah, I could use some of that. Anyway I gotta run to class. I'll see ypu later."

The classes he has before the one he shares with Scott seems to take forever to be over with. Finally the bell rings announcing the start of the next class, luckly for him is the one with Scott

Students flee the halls, Stiles looks over the sea of faces until he spots Scott, takes his arm and pulls him away from the direction from their class opting for a rarely taken staircase.

"Whoa, hey. What's going on?" Scott asks.

"Somethings happening to me, Scott." Feeling a mix of excitement and fear.

Scott looks at him worryingly, "What d'you mean?"

Stiles is about to answer when he hears voices from the staircase above thrir heads, the voices fade as whomever walks through the door on the floor above.

Scott focuses his attention back on Stiles waiting for him to speak, "I woke up with abs. Like, actual abs. And we both know I don't workout." He lifts his shirt up as evidence. 

Scott stares at Stiles' chest. He's seen Stiles shirtless few times before to know that this is no way he could have woken up.

"Wanna touch it?" Stiles asks teasingly, half-joking at Scott who grins and actually does, laughing a bit in the process. 

"There has to be a reasonable explanation for this." Scott says as Stiles pulss his shirt down.

The late bell rings but only Scott seems to care. They obviously have better thinks yo talk about. 

"I have an idea but it's going to sound insane but there's no other explanation."

"What?" Scott asks.

"At the trip to the Genetic Research Insitute yesterday, I was bitten by one of the spiders."

"Stiles.."

"I know how it sounds but the place is dedicated to advance reaserch in science. They even talked about finding a way to adapt the coding of those special spiders in humans with the hope of one day finding a cure for all types of diseases." 

"But what does this mean for you?" 

"I have no clue but I'm not dead yet and I have abs so it can't be all bad." Stiles jokes though Scott's not amused, instead he's worried because what if things are good for Stiles now but turn bad later. Everything comes with a price. 

"We have to get you checked out."

"Scott, I'm fine." 

"And if you aren't?" 

"Look, the moment I feel off I'll be sure to tell you. I swear..I wanna find out just how much is different."

Scott raises an eyebrow so Stiles continues spilling all details he can remember Professor Grace saying of each spider. All their unique abilities.

They make their way to class, agreeing to find out if Stiles have any abilities later tonight. 

 --------------

HALECORP INDUSTRIES

In Peter Hale's office, Dr. Fischer tries to get him to realize why they need to further push the date of the serum but Peter is not hearing none of it only thinking about the funding that will be lost and how his name will be dragged in dirt. 

"Mr. Hale, with all do respect sir, but the line needs more than two weeks to reach success. Releasing it ahead of time will result in damage of our brave men and women that risk their lives for this country." 

"When will you get it through that head of yours. The board wants perfect toy soldiers and I guaranteed to grant them that opportunity and that is exactly what I will do. I did not come this far only to lose everything! With this serum, soldiers will get their jobs done faster and better, damn a little anger in result!"

"They will be driven mad." Dr. Fischer can not understand how Peter can overlook this. Surly the well being of others are more important than losing funding but then again this isn't his company. Isn't a company that he's founded and made something of.

Primum non nocere: first, do no harm. If Halecorp were to send out the serum despite the side effects there will be a greater amount of PTSD, depression, suicide and even murder. Going against all Dr. Fischer believes in. 

"And as of this moment Halecorp is at risk at being driven to the ground and will not stand here and let that happen. I chose you because I thought you wpuld do all that was needed, doctor. Do not make me regret doing so. Get the serum to work!" 

\------------------------

HALECORP INDUSTRIES

A week and three days pass, a time spent despreatly to achieve the impossible. Dr. Fischer and the eest of his team intensely research ways to perfect the formula given the amount of time they are given.

With four days remaining Peter decides to subject himself to the latest formula. 

It is in the late hours, late enough that it's dark outside when Peter Hale storms in the laboratory interrupting Dr. Fischer from a study.

The other scientists have left not too long ago but Dr. Fischer often stays late to finish something up. Yes, Peter's name was behind first but he could not have gotten where he is at singlehandedly. In some ways, Dr. Evan Fischer was second in command. Beong in charge of the experiments success or failures. He was responsible for making sure to oversee that things ran smoothly way before Peter Hale ever found out. 

He looks up startled at the sound of footsteps. "Mr. Hale?" Peter never let's anyone forget that the entirety of HALECORP is his and his alone..As if he ever gave anyone a moment to doubt or think otherwise.

His employers were just here as allies, their goal at all times is to ensure the success of his company and name and if they upheld that agreement they would benifit as well.

In the beginning Dr. Fischer thought nothing of this believeing Peter only wanted to help advancing science for the better. Oh how foolish he had been. He soon found out working for Peter was as if selling your soul to the devil.

Peter doesn't respond. He's lost too much time already due to cowards who fear doing what is necessary to achieve greatness. He opens the cabinet, pulls out a bag with an unused syringe then looks around the counter and taking the prochlorperazine, knowing he's going to need it to decrease the nausea of the vapor. 

"W-what are you doing?!" Asks Dr. Fischer despite the sickening feeling of knowing just what Peter plans to do. 

"Four days." Peter starts, injecting the needle into himself, so it can reach his bloodstream faster, before Dr. Fischer has a chance to try and stop him. "I've only got four more days before I lose everything! For what?!" He walks towards the large tank, ready to prove all wrong. 

"Stop! This is madness! We need a medical staff if something were to happen to you." 

"As touched as I am with your concern for my safety, I assure you I do not need it." Dropping his voice into a condescending tone he continued, "If _men_ were to live in fear Dr.Fischer mankind would get nowhere." _In other words grow a pair._

"I did not sign up for this."

"Didn't you? I could have sworn-

"The final test was to be done on a volunteer not the head of the company." Dr. Fischer spits back. 

And Peter smiles, liking this side of him. "This is our chance, to make a mark that will be considered one of the greatest in history. It's an opportunity I am not willing to let slip."

"You could die and I'll end up in prison." 

"Or you can be praised by the scientific world for the success." Peter let's out a grunt in frustration. "I am done with 'what ifs' let's get the show on the road." Peter wickedly grins at him.

Dr. Fischer doesn't reply. There's no need to. Instead he swallows, prepared to experiment the usage of the formula.

Peter lies on the gurney and Dr. Fischer straps and buckles the restrains, turning on a switch that moves the steel gurney into a vertical position. Fischer steps out the tank, keeps a close eye on the monitors regulating Peter's vital signs and body change as he pulls down a lever allowing the serum to travel in the glass tank in the form of gas . 

The green gas builds at Peter's feet then rise further up until it envelope's his body completely. Dr. Fischer peers through the glass. Things appear to be going fine until Peter begins to convulse and go into a seizure, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.The monitors are going haywire, his heart rate and blood pressure rising abnormally high. 

Dr. Fischer turns everything off and the bass slowly vanishes from the tank but Peter flatlines. This is beyond what Dr. Fischer could ever imagine would go wrong. He tries to not let himself panic. With the gas fully gone, Dr. Fischer opens the glass tank, rushing to Peter's body. Removing the restrains he begins giving him CPR. 

Suddenly Peter's eyes open and Dr. Fischer tries to calm him down before he is hit so hard that he's sent flying accross the room. He crashes hard enough that the contact of his head with ground makes a chilling sound. Peter, as if a wild animal leaps outside the tank. 

 

 


End file.
